Strawberry Fields
by PinkStarz
Summary: Following two unintended wishes, Kaiba and Serenity find themselves in one another's body. Let the chaos begin!


**_Strawberry Fields_**

_Following two unintended wishes, Kaiba and Serenity find themselves in one another's body. Let the chaos begin!_

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada, etc.)

(a/n: Oh my goodness, look what I found rotting within my computer! Well, I was working on this last July and told myself I wouldn't upload it until _The Black Rose_ was finished. Haha... well... whatever. Thought I should upload it anyway, see the potential in it. Is this a SxS fic? Not really. Oh yes, and there's going to be a lot of swearing in this fic, just so you all know.)

* * *

One: More Than Anything

It's early morning and I'm standing in front of the mirror on my dresser, admiring how the Domino High School uniform looks on me. The sleeves are a little longer than I had expected, but overall, I like it. It's a lot better than my last high school uniform -a pea green blazer with a brown tie and brown knee high stockings. Just the thought of it makes me shudder, but never have I voiced my disgust of it aloud. Desiring to rid my mind of the horrid past-uniform, I focus my attention on fixing my royal blue bow on the blouse.

_Perfect_, I think, smoothing out the skirt. A little short, but cute nonetheless.

"Serenity!"

"Coming!"

Today is a landmark in my life. Finally, after years of separation, Mom has moved back to Domino and as of today, I will be in the same school as my brother. And after some paperwork is signed, Joey will come and live with us. As I descend the stairs, my heart is pounding fiercely in my chest to the extent that it almost hurts. Mom is standing in the doorway, attempting to make conversation with my brother. He's wearing the royal blue Domino High uniform and standing rather awkwardly in the doorway, just nodding his head and lightly lifting his shoulders as answers to my mother's questions. His eyes are focused on the bottom corner of the frame, and as I come closer, I can see that my mother is on the verge of crying.

"I'm here!" I call out happily, hoping to break the tense atmosphere. Immediately, Joey lifts up his head and stands to his full height and both mother and son break into smiles.

"Be careful," Mom warns, handing me my bento. There's another one in her hand, and I realize that it's for Joey. When she holds out the bag to him, he gives it a frigid glance before stepping out of the doorframe completely and out of the house. I stand in the house for a moment, staring at my brother with an incredulous expression before turning to my stricken mother. Unknowing of what else to do, I grasp her into a hug.

"He just needs time," I try to assure her, and she responds by closing her eyes.

"Mmhmm."

Well, maybe this morning wasn't as great as I had hoped, but it's bound to get better, right? I step into my shoes, tap my toes onto the floor once each in an attempt to fully shove my heel into my shoe, and then run out after Joey.

"Excited?" he asks and I nod.

"I can't wait to see everyone," I say, having last spoken with my brother's friends the previous year. Inwardly, I'm a bit more nervous than excited. It's the middle of the year, and here I am having to transfer to another school. I've just started high school, so it was difficult enough for me to obtain the friends I had in my last school. I make a silent prayer that none of the girls decide to beat me up and I think that Joey notices.

"Don't worry," he says. "I'll be here to protect you."

I flash him a smile despite knowing that he'll be unable to do anything. I mean, when I'm being cornered in the washroom by a gang of frightening girls, he's not going to come barging in to save me. It's high time that I learned to defend myself, anyway. Besides, hadn't I told myself a year ago that I would become more like Mai? She's my idol. Who can't help but to admire her in-your-face attitude?

"Joey!"

We both stop to look behind and see Bakura running to us. When he catches up, breathless and bent over, he finds the strength to pull out a pack of cards, which Joey stares at in awe.

Men.

"Oh man, you have the Solemn Wishes card?" he asks, although it's right in front of him. Bakura nods happily and they both begin to yammer about it's rarity and how Bakura managed to win it in a duel. I stand at the side listening half-heartedly for five minutes before I become bored. As my eyes wander, I suddenly notice an old woman walking down the sidewalk with a bag slung over her shoulder. As students pass by her, she offers them what seems like a small bag, no bigger than my thumb. They all shake their heads in decline and she continues.

"Joey, I'm going to-"

"Yeah, that's great!" he says distractedly. I frown but still make my way to the old woman.

She's older than I had thought, face a map of wrinkles and pock marks. I feel sorry for her, especially since she's walking with a cane. If anything, she should be at home, not trying to sell trinkets on the street!

"Hello," I say, my voice smooth and melodious. I used to hate it that I sounded like such a girl, but now I don't mind it as much. It tends to make people warm up to me faster.

"My, you're a pretty young thing," she says, her smile deepening. "You look just like I did when I was a young girl."

I know this is cruel of me, but I nearly released a 'meep' of terror at the thought of transforming into something that resembles _her_ when I'm older.

"Oh," I respond, unable to think of anything else.

"Well, my dear, you probably came for one of these." She lifts her concealed hand and there's an array of tiny bags, no bigger than a thumb, hanging from colorful ribbons. Her fingers nimbly retrieve a particularly pretty light blue bag and she places in my hand. There's some sort of strange liquid inside of it, but I can also feel something heavy and stone-like.

"This may grant you any wish you choose," she says, "as long as it's of pure intention."

Once again, I'm at a loss for words. Instead, I reach for my change purse from my bag, but the woman holds a hand out.

"That is not necessary." Her voice suddenly resembles that of a sage. "This contains a piece of your soul. Do not lose it. When your wish has been granted, your soul shall return to you."

I blink several times, more frightened than astounded. I didn't realize how long I had been standing there when Joey comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. To my chagrin, I release a shriek.

"Woah!" Joey holds out his hands in surrender while Bakura nearly jumps a mile, his face matching the color of his hair.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, lifting a hand to still my rapidly beating heart. It feels like it's going to burst right through my chest. Okay, deep breaths now. Inwardly, I chastise myself for being such a jumpy wimp.

"S'ok," Joey says and puts his arm protectively around me. "Wanna go to school, now?"

I nod. "Of course."

Quickly, I learn the rules about Domino High School. Never acknowledge the presence of any scary looking guy, or he will ask you out. Stay away from the pretty girls -they secretly want to gouge your eyes out. Similarly, stay away from the pretty boys -the pretty girls will gouge your eyes out. The jocks are rambunctious, quite like Joey and Tristan. Any contact with them will land you in the infirmary. And then, there's everyone else, who just ignores you.

My first class is horrible, I admit. When the teacher introduces me, I can see the girls glaring and the guys leering. She points to my desk, which happens to be at the very end of the room and on my way there, I'm nearly tripped by a girl in pigtails and some guy flips up my skirt, causing me to shriek while they muffle their laugher.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Tachibana had asks, stopping mid-trig function. I shake my head, cheeks so hot that they could rival the Sahara Desert. She gives me a strange look but continues on with the math problem.

The rest of my classes are the same. Nearly everyone takes the opportunity to do something horrible to me and by lunch, I learn to ignore it. I can't seem to find my brother or his friends, and there's a part of me that wants to burst of crying. Instead, I decide to roam the halls aimlessly, hoping the lunch hour would fly by quickly.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" I turn around abruptly from the acknowledgement and slam into a locker. I'm not very coordinated; it's a curse. The girl is laughing and a few of her friends tell her to hush up.

There's four of them, two who were in my class. They were one of the few people who would send me sympathetic looks while I was being harassed by my fellow students.

"I'm Tina," the girl with short blonde hair says, holding out her hand.

"Serenity Wheeler," I respond. The other girls follow up with introductions and then invite me to eat lunch with them. I nearly begin to sob from joy having _finally_ made friends. They outline the rules of the school for me, and I nearly laugh when they advise me to stay away from Joey and Tristan.

"Joey's my brother," I explain and a few pale.

"Oh yeah... Wheeler..." Machiko mutters, narrowing her eyes.

"He's a nice guy," I protest and Sonali shrugs.

"As long as he doesn't come near us, we're fine."

We're talking about a popular television show when I'm suddenly grabbed in a death grip from behind. I cry out while the girls all squeal simultaneously.

"Duke!" I'm struggling to catch my breath after he releases me, and he non-too politely shoves Mijin over to sit next to me. Chin propped on his fist, he studies me through his feline-like jade eyes.

"Serenity... what a joy it is to see you after so long..." he says in a smooth, deep voice. I can hear Tina and Machiko sigh and I nearly snap at them to cut it out.

"Yes...well..."

He suddenly grabs me by my hands. "If anything, you've become even more beautiful."

Involuntarily, I flush. Suddenly, I'm stuttering, "I...I...I.." repeatedly before Duke pecks me quickly on the cheek. Before he leaves the room, he winks, waves, and suavely says, "Ladies", acknowledging them with a bob of his head. Tina and Machiko have become puddle of hormones, Mijin is in a stupor, but Sonali seems unimpressed. I, on the other hand, am lightly touching my cheek. I had completely forgotten about attending the same school as Duke Devlin. During Battle City, he had nearly turned me off men permanently, making me believe that all of them were this pushy and hormonal. Admittedly, though, he wasn't hard on the eyes and had quite some skill when it came to Duel Monsters.

"You never told me you knew Duke!" Tina cries out, shaking me by the shoulders slightly. The other three lean in, excitedly waiting for my response.

"Uhm... we met during the Battle City tournament," I explain, nervously twirling a piece of my fiery hair around my index finger. I blink. They're still staring at me.

"That's it?" Mijin inquiries, frowning. "Something _must_ have happened."

"No, not really. My brother was there the entire time."

They all sigh in disappointment. I, on the other hand, feel somewhat violated.

By the end of the day, more girls are glaring daggers at me and i nave a sneaking suspicion that my moment with Duke has passed around the school. My friends play the innocent act when I ask them about it and I feel frustrated enough to cry. I'm waiting for Joey at the basketball courts, eyes welling up with tears. He's late by half an hour, which is unlike him. Squeezing my book bag like a teddy bear, I look around again and nearly choke from depression. He's no where in sight and the only things keeping me company on the court are the stray leaves, skittering around the cement.

Feeling used and lonely, I numbly, yet briskly, walk away from the court, vision blurred by tears and senses ensnared by my tumultuous emotions. That's probably why I didn't notice someone hurrying past me and smacked straight into them.

As I fall forward, the contents of my bag spill out and intermingle with the books of none other than Seto Kaiba. This would be an appropriate time for me to faint or start hyperventilating. He is a local celebrity, although I hadn't really heard about him until my brother participated in a Duel Monster's tournament just this summer. There's something about the CEO that seems unbelievably amazing -it isn't the money, or the show he puts on, or even his intelligence. It's just...something _else_. I still have yet to pinpoint exactly what it is, but now would definitely not be the time.

He seems infuriated, his teeth gritted together and blue eyes flashing. "Get off of me," he hisses and I gasp, realizing that I had fallen on top of him. Quickly, I scurry off but remain on the ground as he gets up and dusts himself off.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry out, my face on fire and limbs trembling beyond my control.

"Watch where you're going next time!" he snaps and then kneels down to sift through the educational conglomerate for his books. Suddenly, after picking up several textbooks, he pauses.

"I know you from somewhere," he says, lifting his eyes slowly. When they connect with mine, my heart beat begins to accelerate and I'm frozen for a moment. My voice refuses to summon so I remain mute while he studies me. Noticing my silent stature, he releases an exasperated sigh and sifts through the books again, this time pulling out my math notebook.

"'Serenity Wheeler'," he reads, eyes snapping to me again. There seems to be some form of amusement on his face and his eyes light up. "Heh, so you do take after your brother. Lack of coordination, messy handwriting, inability to communicate effectively to others, vague disposition..."

He's smirking now and suddenly, my voice has escaped me out of pure vehemence. I watch him with my mouth most likely agape as he turns around and offers a little condescending wave. While thinking of a million insults to throw back at him, my voice returns.

"What has my brother ever done to you?" I cry out and he stops. He look at me over his shoulder, lips firmly together and eyes chillingly cold.

"He had the **nerve **to speak to me," he answers. No smirk this time.

I pull myself off from the ground and continue, ignoring the pebbles and dirt sticking to my thighs and legs. "Joey just wanted to be friends!"

"I don't need a friend like him!" He's facing me fully now, countenance displaying hatred. He studies me for a moment, releases an irate scoff and then turns around again. When I'm certain he won't come back, I kneel down and begin to studiously pick my belongings off the ground.

"I wish I knew why he's always in such a foul mood..." I whisper to myself as I find my little blue sachet. It looks a bit darker than before and I wonder whether I spilled something on it. I stroke the silky exterior with my thumb before placing it in my book bag. When I get up, my head manages to collide with my brother's chin and he releases a howl of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I cry out and he waves it off.

"Naw... I mean, had I been some kinda kidnapper, you wouldda got me good..."

I decide not to point out that I _had_ gotten him good.

"Sorry I'm late" he says while we walk home. "See, Tea challenged me to an arm wrestle, and I really couldn't leave halfway though 'cus, you know, pride an' all."

"Who won?"

"That's not the point! The point is... uhh...d'you got any food at home?"

;x;

Fully fed, Joey leaves a little after eight, giving me about two hours to do my homework. I'm no genius -my brother only thinks that I'm smart because I'm his little sister. And because he's not too conscious in the temporal section of his brain.

Three hours later, I'm nearly finished my assignments, secretly wondering whether it's normal that it's taking me so long. Sighing, I put down my math textbook and lie down on the floor. The ceiling is white. No surprise. My eyes drift across my room, enjoying the new decor. It seems more like home, now. When we had first moved, I had been afraid. Everything was foreign and different, but now I realize that adapting is probably a good thing.

I glance at the clock and start when I realize the time. My half-finished math homework is shoved into my bag and I'm stuffing my pencils and pens into my tiny pencil case when something falls out.

The sachet.

In the light of my room and under closer examination, I realize something startling. Either this fabric can change color or...

"This isn't mine," I whisper to myself, turning the dark blue bag between my fingers. It suddenly becomes warm and I cry out, dropping it. I stare at it for a moment, as if expecting something to crawl out like in the horror movies Joey habitually watches. Nothing.

"What should I do...?" My hands ball up and I jump up and down a little out of nervousness. Well, there really is nothing I can do, is there? It's not as if I can walk up to Kaiba's mansion, hand him the sachet and say, "I think this is yours." He would probably be mortified!

Leaning down, I pick it up and place it on my dresser. I would give it to him tomorrow. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. As I crawl into bed, I tell myself not to worry about it and quickly fall asleep.

;x;

"Uugh..." I wake up from the grinding sound of an alarm clock beeping into my ear. At first, I'm a bit surprised, mistaking it for a type of fire alarm. Last I remember. my clock rang like a school bell. When my eyes open further, I notice that I'm hunched over a desk, my face plastered against several papers. When I lift my head, several of the papers come with me, stuck to my cheek. I pull them off and notice the logo of _Kaiba Corp_ inscribed on the top, right hand corner. Lifting up the papers on the desk, I see that there's a stylish signature at the bottom of every page. I look down then and see that in my right hand, I'm lightly holding a pen. However, something seems wrong. My hands are larger, somehow.

I suddenly realize something -these aren't my hands. They're slender but not a woman's -the nails are short, clean, and the muscles and bones finely defined through the beige skin.

_What...?_

I look around and notice a large, almost barren, room. There's a massive canopy bed to my left, which looks like it hasn't been slept in for days. The light blue sheets are crisp enough to bounce a penny off repeatedly and the comforter and pillows are undisturbed.

My back hurts, and I wonder how I got here. More importantly, where am I? I look down and see that I'm wearing white pants and a light blue dress shirt with an ajar tie. And... and since when were my legs this long!

Beyond panic, I leap out of the chair and towards the door. There's a silent sigh of relief when I turn the knob and find out that it's open, but it diminishes when the sigh comes out in a masculine tone.

I walk through the halls on shaky feet, realizing that I'm taller than before. A lot taller. There are a lot of rooms, but I'm afraid of opening any of the doors. Finally, I notice one of the doors is ajar and there are sounds of someone brushing their teeth coming from it. I cautiously further push the door open and see Mokuba Kaiba standing in front of a sink, toothbrush in hand. He turns around upon hearing me enter and gives me a foamy smile.

"Seto!" he greets.

_Seto?_

_As in ... Kaiba?_

No... No... No!

I push past Mokuba hysterically and stare into the massive mirror above the immaculate sink.

Then, I do what any normal person would do in such a situation.

I scream.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Good idea? Bad? Put it to death? Further its life? Don't you wanna see Kaiba-kun's reaction?

2. Serenity will sound childlike in this fic, mainly because she's 15 and, well, I don't remember being very mature at 15.

3. This is my first time writing from first person. It's hard, so bear with me.

4. Trust me, I hate Serenity's friends. I just put 'em in because it would be weird if she didn't have contact with anyone.

5. I really wouldn't have uploaded this, but I curiosity killed the cat, as it shall with me.

6. Review?


End file.
